This invention relates, in general, to Christmas tree decorations, and, in particular, to a frame system for Christmas tree decorations that allow decorations to be secured to the top of a Christmas tree.
In the prior art various types of devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,776 to Lee discloses a tinsel package which is attached to a tree by means of a grommet with an aperture through the grommet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,275 to Sloane discloses a decorative tree covering having a plurality of strands which drape the tree from the top and decorations are attached to the strands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,282 to Ahroni discloses a light assembly for a tree having a collar attached to the top of the tree from which lights are suspended.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,801 to Sangalli, Jr. discloses a plurality of rings attached to a tree to which lights are attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,130 to Sullivan discloses a decorating system with a hanger at the top of the tree and decorations are suspended from the hanger.
The present invention is directed to a frame attached to the top of a Christmas tree which allows decorations, such as bows, to be secured to the frame and which will decorate the tree.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Christmas tree decoration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Christmas tree decoration that is easy to apply to a tree.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Christmas tree decoration that can be used to apply a variety of decorations to a tree.